To Hell in a hand basket
by Valley Of Winds
Summary: Working as a police officer is anything but easy ,especially with my family secret. But when my world comes crashing down all around me, my team no longer trust me, and all of Colorado knows my name. Guess I will have to say good-bye to home and hello to L.A. And met my new team. Great. Nothing could get worse, or have I spoke to soon?
1. Chapter 1

The room was cold, nothing but metal walls enclosed me in here, well not including the locked door and the one wall that had a one way mirror. Knowing the Magic Division of the FBI they are more than likely sitting behind it looking at me trying to decide what to do with me, cause putting down a magical animal isnt an easy job, none the less a Dragon hidden in the mountains of Colorado. Hell, more then half my team was injured and my partner...well he's the reason why I'm here, Stupid fuck could'nt stay out of my way like I told him.  
Soon enough I hear the door unlock and the door knob start to turn, 'Well here we go.' is the only thing I can think to myself, the door then opens and all i see when i look up is a pointy eared white eyed FBI Elf fuck, and his red headed fat side kick walk through, and sit down in front of me, the Elf looks at me and I look at him showing no fear and a unbelievable amount of 'No Fucks Given Today'attitude. First thing that leaves his mouth is the normal FBI bull shit that every cop knows, "Miss De Luca, my name is Kandomere and this is my partner Montehugh, were from the Department of Homeland Security's Magic Task Force, do you know why your here?"

All I can do is smile and say in a low, sweet, sarcastically condescending voice while leaning forward " I'm guessing its not for the scenery, or maybe could it be for the primo mountain Ganja, huh?" I lean back and laugh a little while crossing my arms.  
Kandomere's face turned even more serious then before, to my shock and disbelief.  
"Do you like living in Colorado Miss De Luca?"  
My smile faded. Living in Colorado is anything but easy, even more so in the work that I do. Well did up until I made the wrong move. First of all I was apart of small police force that was dispacthed to no-human situations if you will. Second I'm not all Human either, and I let that little bitch of a secret out, that is why they are here.  
"It's my home, of course I like it, I wouldnt be here if I didnt , now would I?" The red headed agent Montehugh walked the room and ended up standing behind me, i could feel him grab a lock of my dirt blond hair and rub it between his fingers.  
'Sick Fuck' is all that passed through my head while the Elf flipped through a file, that I assume to be the file on me that my upper management keeps, along with everyone else on the force.  
"I see here your first name is Piper," Kandomere says not looking away from the file, he clears his throat and Montehugh steps away from me to the back corner. The elf then looks at me "How would you feel about moving to Los Angeles, it seems your talents are needed else where at this time." by this point I'm so shocked it reaches my blue eyes, but without missing a beat I answer, "It's not my first choice, but I'm guessing I really don't have a choice in the matter." A smile then graced Kandomere's lips  
"No, you really don't have a choice in the matter, you don't have any real options besides one of two."he paused and picked a paper from my file and looked at like it was the first time he seen it, I knew better though, he calculated every step with extra care just to make sure he dropped this fucking pile of bull shit on my front lawn.  
"You can either go to Los Angeles willingly and have a good portion of the cost covered and keep your family safe from the Blood Fangs ,who you have building a case against for what looks like since you started your career as a police officer," he paused "now I see why you jumped so quickly to your most recent case," he paused again while reading more into my file " the second option for you is to be fired and stripped of your badge, and then well where would your family be? Without the protection of the police force and the FBI?" he said while looking up from my file.  
In my face I could feel it flush with anger, every-thing that is in me rises to it's boiling point, the room became just a few degrees hotter then before, I clinched my hands down on my arms to keep my cool as much as possible. Before I could even give my answer the Elf stopped me and spoke in a soft voice "consider this a kindness " he paused " a way for you to get back into the force, a way to redeem yourself, to have a new life where no one will really know who you are, a way to get closer to the cennctions the Blood Fangs there."  
I sat here not really knowing what to do at this point, I weighed everything I could think of against it, but it all came to one thing. I fucked up and put my self in danger, my teams trust and life's on the line, my whole career, the publics safety, and above all else I put my family at risk. What more could I do besides take this and make sure that they arnt harmed because of me.  
There is only one thing I don't understand , while trying to sit there and figure it out it kinda just slipped out "Why me?"  
Kandomere just looked at me and said "Because you are the only one who will help Los Angeles and us."  
"Help with what?" is all that I could muster to ask.  
"With keeping the darkness at bay, back when the dark lord had risen all but a few families from your clan stayed to fight along side each other. We may need help again if he dose come back."  
Shocked I sit back in my seat and then look at the Elf, he knows he has me already. "Ok I will do it, but only on a few conditions." I lean forwards again, "My home here in Colorado will be paid for, all of it, my costs in Los Angeles will be covered, I need a house that I own and that I get to pick. If I'm going to be there I might as well try and be happy, also my animals are coming with, all of my arsenal will be coming with, lastly" i pause taking a deep breath trying not to cry "In the events that if I die or something happens to me, my sister gets everything along with any and all government aid with no questions asked, same go's for my father." I stare at him and he stars back at me, he then sighs and looks down at the file he has in his hands, and then says "The only way we will agree is if you join a team of our choosing. Deal?" I thought about it and figured I could take any bad ass mother fucker here in Colorado so why the fuck not try to in L.A.  
She reached her hand out "Deal." They both shook hands and Kandomere then said "We will give you month to pack and find a home in L.A"


	2. A new team, A new me

_Leaning my back against the cool boulder in the cave as the rageing dragon breathes it's hot fiery breath around the boulder. My partner Clark stands next to me, his chest against the boulder, he then looks to me and says "What are we going to do, we werent prepared for the tranq not working" his eyes lose focus on me and follows something behind me. Just as my head turns I see a glimpse of someone else on our team ,Jenna his sister. When my eyes focus all I see is her legs is the air one broken and bloody, her skin ripped to shredds. I look back at Clark and grab his arms and push him to the boulder, and whispered in his "Don't move, don't do it." His chest heaved as he screamed, he watched as his sister lay on the ground screaming in agony. I pushed with all the strength I had to keep him there, but his elbow came back and caught me in my stomach, knocking the wind out of me and making me gasp for air. Once he knew it effected me he pushed me back off of him and rushed to his sisters side._

 _As soon as he reached her and began to pick her up his head snapped up to see the dragon with all of its teeth, razor sharp and glinting in the light with a smile. I Look to Clark and Jenna, they held each other appearing to have been ok with this fate, I on the other hand wouldn't let them die. Just as the dragon breathed its inferno to finish off her targets. Without any thought of my own well being, I ran infront of them just before the inferno met them. My hands raised just above my shoulder I summoned everything that I could in me to deflect the fiery wall of death. The fire domed around the three of us as I willed it to bend as I pleased. The sure force of the impact to my body pushed me back, I tilted my right hip forward putting all my energy in the bending of the fire, my shoes dug into the dirt floor of the cave._

 _I look back at Clark and his sister as they sat behind me waiting for the their end and once it did not come they both looked toward me as I stub before them, their faces full of shock._

 _Jenna then closed her eyes and her head dropped, Clark sat and watched me. I could feel the sweat bead down my face, all I could muster to yell is "MOVE WHEN I TELL YOU TO GO, GET THE OTHERS OUT !"_

 _Clark nodded and began to rise with his sister in his arms, I took a deep breath and held it while gritting my teeth and then the fire bent back into a wall of fire, "MOVE! NOW!" I shout, Clark then bolts back behind the boulder and to the entrance of the cave, I start to see my team one by one run out. The fire then stops, and everything goes silent, and the inferno that I had once was bending stops, I collapse to my knees. Then I see the one thing I didn't expect to see, the Orc leader of the Blood Fangs stepping from what I assume to be a hidden passage that is behind the dragon itself._

 _"Fuck you" was the only thing that I could say but it came out barely as a whisper._

 _He then walked up to me and the dragon laid down._

 _I looked up at him and he grabbed me by my hair. "You just don't know when to stop, do yah cop?"_

 _His gold eyes burrowed into mine,his black shirt lay pressed against his chest and gold chains shined._

 _"I will never stop coming for you, not until your behind bars. And even then I won't stop." He laughes and then his fist connected to my jaw._

———————————————————————Piper POV

I jolt awake, sweat beading down my face. The house is cool but yet my sheets are soaked with sweat. I rub my face and sit up in bed and whisper to myself "it's just a dream, that time has past, it's just a dream." While saying this to myself over and over I feel something soft a furry rub up against my arm I look over to find Zed, my black long haired cat rubbing up against me he meows softly and looks at me. "You freak, were you watching me have a bad dream and not wake me up?"

He meowed softly once again in reply "I knew it, you truly are a shitty cat aren't you?" He didn't meow he just looked at me and then jumped off the bed and walked down the hall way to the rest of the house. I slowly get up and rest my legs on the edge of the mattress, I pick my phone up in my hand and take a look at it, two missed calls and a few texts, "its fucking 10:30 in the morning, who the fuck would want to get a hold me? Hmmm no voicemails." I check the numbers 'I don't know the numbers' I then check the texts,

'De Luca, I have been in touch with your new captain, she wants you there at 1:00pm to report in before your new team is on shift. '

"Great, I'm not even here a full three days and they are already putting with my team," I sigh and rub my face, I hear little paws down the hallway "well the rest of the family is up" four kittens run through the door and bolt under the bed with both Zed and mama cat in tow. All I hear is the meowing underneath as I get up and head to the kitchen.

A few hours later, I'm dressed in jeans and a skin tight purple T-shirt, my blond hair is up in a high pony tail and just a little bit of eye liner and mascara for my first day, I quickly throw my cow boy boots on and check the food and water for the cats and grab the keys to my Grand Prix and head out the door. Double checking to make sure my duffle bag with everything i need in it is still in the trunk, i then head to the station.

Nick POV

It's just after one when I get through the door of the station. While looking around I can tell something is up, the anxiety in the room is thick enough you could cut it with a spoon. My ears prick up as I hear hands slamming on the desk, from the direction of the captains office. I walk a little bit fast, as I pass her office I take a quick glance and see a women standing infront of the captains desk with her hand firmly pressed against the wood. The captain is smiling at her as she talks to her "It dosent matter Da Luca, I cant change your team, for whatever reason your stuck with theses two."

"That's bullshit Perez! And you know it! Look at my record, all I have ever done is book bodies just like them! It's my speciality! " she slams her hand down on her desk again

"DA LUCA! There is nothing I can do to help you with this, as much as I disagree with it and would love to have you on a different team, I can't. I have my orders and so do you, I suggest you take them"

The woman stands straight up and she seems to be 5'1. Pretty short for a cop, her blond hair slides down her back, her body has all the right curves in all the right places. She's not skinny in any means but she wears it all well.

"And then what? You fuck me again by giving me another shitty ass team?"

"Da Luca that's enough," the captain then sees me outside her office and waves me" Jakoby, come here, meet the new addition to your team," I hesitate before I go in, the women truns her head to look at me, she looks me up from head to toe her eyes blue and cold, I extended my hand " Nick Jakoby, I'm excited to work with you." She looks at my hand then back Perez and says "seriously?" All the captain dose is nod and she looks back at me, "Piper Da Luca" she shakes my hand quickly and then leaves the office with her duffel bag in hand. I look to the captain and she shrugs at me "she's the best body on her old force, give her time, she's only been here a few days. Now get out of my office and get ready for your shift."

I nod and leave her office, I can smell that she's not telling me everything about this addition to my team. But I'm going to find out. I quickly dial Ward. It rings a few times before he picks up.

"What's up man? I'm not even late yet and your already on my ass. Just cause your a full blooded Orc now.." I quickly cut him off

"We have a new partner, and she's pretty angry that she's stuck with us." I paused and wait for Wrad to answer me he was silent for awhile anf the chuckled under his breath.

"Yo Nick, thats not cool. Dont fuck with me like that. There aint no room in car for one more cop let alone a chick!"

"I'm nit messing with you Ward! I just met her, and shes pissed. You dont belive me fine, come down here yourself and see for yourself."

"Fine Nick, I'm on my way."


End file.
